Emily's Guide to Foulberto Smasho
History of Foulberto Foulberto was a very short tempered crew member aboard El Patron's Ship. When they ran aground on Raven's Cove, El Patron's crew mutinied with Foulberto leading the violent revolt. During the mutiny, Foulberto was able to escape through a small tunnel with a few of his strongest men and a large cache of weapons, mostly throwing knives, in tow. El Patron was not about to let the leader of this mutiny escape so easily and with such a large stash of Rare and Legendary weapons at that! El Patron swiftly ordered that the tunnel entrance be sealed and personally cursed Foulberto and his mutineers to remain inside forever, trapped in the afterlife. Like many things in the Caribbean, men with a vengeance never forget. Foulberto returned in spirit form fueled by rage against El Patron and any mortal he perceives to be allied with his rival. In an effort to break out of the cave, Foulberto consumed the souls of other crewmembers trapped in the mine but alas the curse placed on him was too strong. The only result of his violent outburst was to knock down a couple walls thus exposing the new cave to outsiders. His entrapment only serves to feed his anger and ultimately has made him into the red-eyed, dark spirit you see today. Foulberto knows his strengths are unrivaled. however, being bound for eternity to remain within the walls of this cave, he can do nothing more but lure passers-by inside and smash the souls of those weaker than him. He has since been dubbed, "Foulberto Smasho" and has quickly earned a spot as one of the most feared adversaries in the Caribbean. Are you willing to step up to the challenge? "There is nobody who can beat me!" - Foulberto Location[[Foulberto Smasho|]] http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/4/48/Foulberto_location.jpg There used to be a Rumrunner's hideout on Raven's Cove. Look for the spot with two fire bats next to railroad tracks (do not use the elevator shaft to get there). The trap door under the left fire bat leads you to his cave (Cave of Lost Souls, the Cols). By the size of the cave it looks like he knocked down more than a few walls! One day, some explosions occurred that revealed two passages. One passage (right) leads to a cave full of fire bats, the other (left), of ghosts! Down the ghost passage is a level 50 boss named Foulberto Smasho! Foulberto Smasho I remember seeing he for the first time was like a nightmare come true, I shook in my boots! I have to say he is the most powerful, terrifying, demon-like creature I have seen in the Caribbean. He is extremely powerful, tougher than even El Patron himself! He has appeared at Level 50 (incredible 237,500 Health points). Darkhart has about 14,000 or so; or Neban the Silent about 25,500 or so. This Guy eats Rage Ghosts for breakfast. His attacks do double to triple the damage a normal level 50 enemy would do. Don’t get too close to him, he has combo dagger attack that causes more than 2000 damage. He uses throwing knives range attack of 450 damage (which do tend to miss). Up close, Fouberto appears to be wearing a Navy (Admiral) Chapeau hat, sold in April 2011 at a Peddlers shop. Famous quote from K. Smith “Don’t forget to call him mister taco head”. This boss took the place of Devil Root for most powerful boss. He attacks with Dagger/Throwing Knives. Foulberto's popularity skyrocketed when his drops were fixed to reward ONLY Throwing Knives, making it not so rare to get a famed or legendary set of throwing knives. Notice that in the release notes on the official potco website, the update says that it added a CHANCE for Foulberto to drop throwing knives, not that he always would. This is either a glitch, or the game developers were just unclear. Here is proof: Release Notes - December 22, 2010 Fixes: *Fixed several client crashes *Added chance of Throwing Knives in the loot drop to Foulberto Smasho Boss Battle He laughs just like El Patron when he Knocks Out a Pirate and his form looks like El Patron too, with a white cloud around him. “I don’t mind Foul attacking me. *What I can’t stand is his constant “laughing” at me the way in which he does. (It’s just rude of him, rofl).” Famous quotes from other known Pirates. *Usually one or two hits can kill a level 40 pirate, making fighting him incredibly frustrating. *He can KO me in 2 hits, and I’m level 41, near 42 -_- *This boss killed me in 5 seconds! And I am Level 44 *He killed me in three shots!! I’m level 50!! Word of advice: Don’t fight him alone. *I walked in the cave to make a name for myself because a friend and I challenged each other on how long we can last. I got 5 and ½ seconds… *An eviscerate from that dude is about taking half of my health out. And I’m level 50! Why would we want to attack him? He drops a Loot Chest or a Loot Skull Chest every time, which contains 1 or 2 Throwing Knives. He can even give store bought Throwing Knives, making him the only enemy who can give weapons also found in stores. This can be very useful for getting gold. In his loot drops you can get common, rare, famed, and eventually even Legendary Siver Freeze (he has the highest chance of giving it to you) throwing knives. I have found out that he doesn’t give any better rep than say Darkhart. How do we kill him? There is only two ways to do this. Number one is the easy way. Go to abassa server and kill him with 20 or more other pirates. Be the pirate that everyone likes to have there. Figure out which pirates are at the highest level that are fighting him. Then use a voodoo doll to attune 5 of them for Foulberto's first half of his health. The second part of his health is to attune Foulberto also. The one thing that will cause him to attack you now is if you use grave shackles on him. If you are a pirate at level 40 or more. He will attack you for almost two whole health bar and then move on to the next target (if you survive). If you are fighting in a large group, he seems to switch targets fairly often. This is good because while one person is being attacked, the others are not. See what I mean? Number two is longer way, it involves a lot of sword or dagger swinging. It can be done with just two people (no level needed, except to get on Raven’s Cove)! There is a Glitch to make Foulberto not attack you, however he still takes Damage. It is hard to explain exact details of how to get glitched, stay gliched, and not get unglitched. So try to follow me on this one. Have one pirate walk up to him (when he is in his respawn location) and use a weapon on him. That pirate will get KO’ed (that is good). Have the reviver slowly walk up to the first pirate (with no weapons in hand and staying furthest away from Foulberto as you can) to revive that pirate, but before the end of the reviving you need to be pushing the back up button or he could kill you also. If you are glitched you can use certain weapons on Foulberto and he will not respond (sometimes it takes a few tries). The certain weapons are as follows. You can use any type of sword, but the only thing you cannot do is use taunt attack skill. All other combo’s and attack skills will keep you glitched. Some of the attack skills seem to only miss, try another one. The other weapon that you can use is dagger (not throwing knives). You can use any combo skills, but you cannot use any of the throwing skills. You become unglitched if you use pistols, muskets, bayonets, blunderbusses, voodoo dolls, throwing knives, and voodoo staffs on him. Other things that unglitch you is someone teleports (tp) to you, someone that is unglitched attacks or gets close to Foulberto (groups of pirates near does it too), someone attunes Foulberto, you revive someone, you attack another ghost, and walking around while being glitched and/or jumping sometimes unglitches you (with group around it always unglitches you). When glitched if you are closest to the platform with the ghost on it and you are hitting Fouberto, sometimes that ghost will start attacking you. If you kill it you are unglitched. IMPORTANT: The reviver wants some loot of course; let that pirate do the final blows so they share in the loot also. The designated reviver has to wait for the two pirates to lower Foulberto health to do the final blows. So I recommend that you waste time on killing the other ghosts in the cave and revive when called on. It can take from minutes to an hour for them or one pirate to lower his health. We have glitched so far 3 pirates at a time and have a pirate for reviving standing by. I believe you can glitch any number you want as long as everyone can wait for the process of glitching everyone. You can attune them after they are glitched, but why do it. Another tip I just learned about is, when you are trying to glitch more than one pirate. You have to die close to, but not on top of other glitched pirates. You may have everything right and it may still take a few revives to make it work. Another thing is if he attack you before you go after him, you should switch to another server to do the glitch. Things to remember Remember to have fun! Most times when I fight Foulberto people tend to get stressed… Very, very stressed… Lucky I have found a way to combat this… Try to have fun! Playing with the mindset of “This is going to be so much fun!” is always better than “I better get some good rep or loot!” So please above all else try to have fun! Don’t forget to stock up on potions. Also if you run from him, and he disengages, he will restart at full health. Special Thanks too My name is Emily Edgebones. I want to thank my pirate friends for being patient enough so I could write this Players Guide! Without them, I could not have figured out all this! K. Smith a good friend that would help you anytime you ask for it. Thanks!! Lance for telling me about the glitch. He loves to sink hunter ships. Don’t expect to go to port any time soon with him as captain. Eric Mcmorris loves a challenge. Category:Guides Category:Star Rated Guides